End of an Era
by RoyalInBlue
Summary: What if the fight with All for One had ended differently? All Might didn't lose this time, but maybe after pushing himself for so long, something had to give.


Izuku breathed in deep, shuddering just softly. As he exhaled, his breath crystalised in the cool morning air, a white puff escaping his lips as he looked around. Nothing but frowns and poorly concealed tears from everyone in sight. And by everyone, he meant _everyone._ All Might had been the number one hero, the best for decades. He'd spent so long fighting for the world, upholding the morality of the common citizen that it was completely expected that his funeral have such a huge turnout.

He'd died just over a week ago, after his climactic battle with All for One. The world watched, horrified, as he pushed himself beyond anything he'd ever had to before. In his weakened state, he still forced out the last of One for All, delivering a cataclysmic finishing blow to the evil that sought to oppose him and all that was good.

Unfortunately, it had cost him more than the last of his powers. Some time after the fight ended, he'd begun coughing up blood. The usual, at first, but it quickly became apparent that he wouldn't stop as soon as normal. No healing quirk was able to help him as his organs begun to fail one after the other. He'd forced too much out of his body ever since the surgery, and that was now rebounding on him.

In the end, he'd died surrounded by the next generation of heroes, all watching him pass on. This, apparently, was enough to bring back his characteristic smile, and he died with it on his lips. An outpouring of grief immediately followed from all sides, many falling to their knees. Such a mighty hero could never die, right? This was just a setback, tomorrow All Might would be up and about, stopping crimes and assisting the common people just as normal. Just like the sun rose, so too did All Might live and breathe, it was just one of those things.

After a week of what seemed like perpetual downpour, it sunk in that Toshinori Yagi really had died. Being able to put a name to the hero humanised him to the point where it was suddenly a little more bearable to be witnessing his end. And today, he would be laid to rest on the grounds of U.A, the future of heroes and peace for the world.

Izuku shook himself from his daydreaming. The casket was being carried by the closest friends and allies of All Might, the procession slowly approaching the burial grounds. It had been decided that he would be laid to rest with the rising sun. Symbolic, of both his life and the next generation that would fill the hole he now left behind.

Katsuki was directly ahead of Izuku, and he was a sight. Dark bags under his reddened eyes made it clear just how harshly he'd felt the loss, although something deeper seemed to be eating away at him. Izuku wanted to help, but he felt it not his place right now to talk to him. Around the two of them, their classmates walked slowly. They, too, felt the loss on a more personal level. Their teacher lay in the casket ahead of them, and even now it was almost impossible to accept it. He'd been such a large man, in size and presence, it was hard to accept that someone like him now fit in what looked like a pitifully small coffin.

Each one of them were remembering their own special memories of time spent with Yagi. Both personal lessons he'd taught them individually, and the class-wide lessons and talks. His spirit had been imprinted on all of them, and as one they silently vowed not to let it die with his passing. Even as some wept, they steeled their resolve. This was a new beginning, not just the end.

As they walked, the sun rose higher, the temperature finally becoming somewhat bearable. The chill ebbed away, replaced with the same kind of warmth you'd feel with All Might standing before you, smiling directly at you. A special feeling, one that was not ever forgotten. Shouto looked to be on the verge of tears himself, something Izuku was surprised by. He'd always been such a stoic, rarely showing any kind of emotion besides mildly pleased or somewhat annoyed, and now he looked unable to hold his emotions back. His father, of course, wasn't present, but Izuku didn't give himself the time of day to think about that man.

Before he knew it, the procession reached the gates of U.A, and they silently formed up with the rest of the bereaved, walking into the school grounds. They seemed so familiar to Izuku, but now something was off. It was colder, emptier despite being filled up with people. All Might really was larger than life, and now there was a hole which probably wouldn't ever go away. He bit his lip, stifling a slightly louder intake of breath, feeling the telltale prickling of tears forming. He had to be strong. More than everyone else here, Izuku was the legacy left behind by his mentor. He'd felt the last of the power leave All Might and join him. Maybe some of his soul had come along for the ride. He liked to think that sometimes, a burst of warmth came from deep down inside, and he couldn't help but feel All Might smiling at him from somewhere.

Someone was speaking. Gran Torino, he saw. The old man looked utterly terrible, as though he hadn't stopped mourning all week. It seemed to Izuku that there really was no fate worse than the mentor who outlived their student. It was wrong, it was against everything that nature presented, and it lift those affected in a terrible state. He could barely make it through his speech before he had to step down, Nedzu leading him to sit down. The rest all took their turns, talking about the man and the legend, the legacy he left behind. Izuku knew he should've cared more, but with every minute Katsuki was looking worse and worse. His legs looked as though they'd give out any minute, and his hands were clenched about his head, as though he were trying to block out what he was experiencing.

Unable to take it any longer, Izuku walked forward and gently took his hand, leading him away from the funeral. Katsuki looked equal parts depressed, furious and confused, but allowed himself to be led, until they were out of earshot of everyone. Finally, Izuku spoke.

"I know it's a horrible time for us all, but you look absolutely terrible. Please tell me what you're feeling, I'm scared for you!"

His appeal was at first met with cold fury, but even Bakugou couldn't keep it up in his current state, and he sat down heavily, Izuku kneeling to meet his eye level. At first, he was silent, as though considering what he had to say, lest he present himself as something other than he wanted to be seen as. Eventually, he sighed, a tear rolling down his face.

"This… is my fault. I got All Might killed. If I hadn't been _fucking_ kidnapped, this wouldn't be happening right now. If I'd been a little more careful, I could have fought off those attackers and we'd all be safe and happy right now! All Might would still be teaching us, he'd still be _saving us-_ "

He broke off, choking back a sob. Izuku blinked rapidly, trying to dispel his own tears from falling, leaning forward just a bit. He so desperately wanted to pull his childhood...friend? Into a hug and never let go, but for now he just shook his head, unable to keep the shakes out of his voice as he replied.

"It isn't… your fault. You didn't kidnap yourself. You didn't fight All Might, that was all the Villains, they're who to blame for this and we're going to make them pay. Please don't hurt yourself, or hate yourself, for being their target. It could have been any of us, it was just dumb luck that they picked you."

Katsuki barely seemed to register the words, curling his hands into fists and pulling up smoking handfuls of grass, tossing ashes to the morning breeze. Soft music was playing now, and from their vantage point the two could see the casket slowly lowering into the ground. Nobody had noticed the two splitting off, fortunately. Izuku found himself unable, at last, to hold away his emotions, a hiccuping sob escaping his throat as tears finally cascaded down his face. This was it. The finality was so heavy upon the crowd that nobody could hold back anymore. That morning, the earth drank greedily of the sorrow of the people, tears saturating the ground as would rain.

Katsuki was silent as he wept, jaw stiff as metal as he made himself watch, still unable to forgive himself. And then, Yagi was gone. Out of everybody's sight, the strongest hero in all the world was laid to rest. He felt his body lose its composure, loosening up and starting to fall forward. Strange, he thought, how he couldn't stop it. Izuku noticed, moving forward and catching him. Soft mutterings of comfort and absolving blame fell upon Katsuki, breaking through a dull roar in his head. He knew that Izuku was right, but he refused to let his guilt leave so easily.

The two of them spent the next several minutes like that, silently watching from the sidelines until the crowd began to disperse and Katsuki began to get his feeling back, slowly pushing himself to his feet and drying his tears. Right now, nobody knew what to do except go home and think. There would be no post-funeral reception. Instead, people began to break off into their own groups, and class 1-A followed the example. Izuku and Katsuki joined their peers as they silently wandered, eventually coming to a stop in a park some distance from U.A. It was now comfortably warm out, and they all sat upon a grassy opening. Some chatted amongst themselves, some were silent, knees drawn to their chests.

Izuku talked to everyone in turn, doing his best to elevate the mood just a little. He grieved with them, yet he knew that the last thing Yagi would have wanted was for everyone to sit around feeling sorry for themselves. And so, he did his best, and eventually, the mood lifted, a little at a time. Now, people were comfortably sharing stories amongst the group. Childhood memories of watching All Might on the television as he repeatedly did the impossible, meeting him in person for the first time, realising that such an amazing person would be teaching them. Every memorable moment poured out and was shared amongst the class.

The loss, now, was a little more bearable. It still hurt on the deepest level, but with everyone around them to support each other and to keep the spirit of All Might alive, the sun once again seemed like it could rise in the morning. Izuku pondered on this, now silent. Within him lay the quirk of the greatest hero alive, and a way to connect him directly to All Might. But everyone around him shared just as special a connection with the man. Their own little One for All.

One by one, the crowd began to disperse. The world was a scarier place today than it had been last week, and families were holding each other close, expecting criminals to become bolder now. For now, Izuku and Katsuki once more sat alone. Katsuki seemed now more uncomfortable than grieving now. He'd allowed a very vulnerable side of himself to be shown to Deku, and he couldn't meet his eyes.

"Katsuki, it's alright. I'll never tell anybody what you told me." Bakugou looked up suddenly, eyebrows rising just a bit, making his face a little less contracted and angry. "Of course you're not, Deku, I'd kill you if you even tried to." He looked away for a split second, his face painfully familiar to Izuku for a second. The anger, the pride that so often defined Katsuki had come through once again. "But…" he continued. "Thanks. For listening. I still can't forgive myself for this, but maybe I'll actually get some sleep tonight."

Before Izuku could respond, he was gone, hands in pockets as he walked home. He wanted to chase after him, to not be alone right now, but maybe that's what they both needed. A little time alone to clear their thoughts. Once again, he felt that familiar beat of warmth tingle through him. One for All was stronger in him now than it had ever been. Midoriya silently swore to himself that he would spend the rest of his life doing his best to fill the spot that All Might left.

 _My boy, you are destined to become a thousand times greater than I ever was._

Izuku blinked, stopping suddenly. That voice had come from… his head? He whipped his head around, trying to find it. It had definitely been All Might. But he was… he'd just watched his funeral. He must've imagined it. Shaking his head softly, he began to walk towards home again.


End file.
